A Sticky Situation
by annasays15
Summary: Hermione and Draco are starting their final year at Hogwarts when an unexpected situation arises. Draco is a veela. Now he needs to find his mate, none other than Hermione Granger. Can he solidify their relationship before the clock runs out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was that time of year again. The steam was billowing from the train's engine as the Hogwarts Express stood at the platform. _I finally made it to my seventh year._ Hermione thought to herself as she watched the families pack themselves in for their goodbyes. She waited by the archway until she saw the Weasley clan come through with Harry. As they approached she pounced hugging everyone.

"How was the end of everyone's holiday?" She asked excitedly.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed happily as they hugged her.

"We had such a wonderful time, but we were wishing you were there. Ginny finally beat Harry to the snitch for once." Ron stated smugly. Hermione giggled at this while Harry sulked a bit about the loss.

"I suppose we should be heading for the train then." Hermione stated. "Ron, you know you have prefect duties to attend to, and I need to meet up with Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy."

"Oh yeah, you got Head Girl. Congratulations Mione." Harry said happily.

"Yes I did." Hermione replied "But I am curious as to who got Head Boy. Therefore I will be off and I will see you two as soon as my duties are done."

Hermione walked briskly toward the train leaving the two boys on the platform. Walking toward the Heads compartment she bumped into a rather tall roadblock.

"Watch your step mudblood." He snapped quickly.

"Malfoy." Hermione said curtly as she stood brushing the dirt unceremoniously off her uniform.

"I mean it. I don't need filth like you dirtying up my new robes." Malfoy hissed.

"Whatever." Hermione stated as she brushed past him trying to avoid any more conflict. She quickly darted into the Heads compartment happy to be free of him for the time being. Once seated, she began to riffle through her bag pulling out the necessary supplies for her meeting with McGonagall and the Head Boy. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Hermione pulled out her book and patiently awaited the arrival of the others.

The first to arrive was Professor McGonagall. "Hermione dear! How good to see you!" She exclaimed. "I trust you had a nice holiday and a safe journey to the platform."

"Yes. Thank you Professor. I hope you had the same as well." Hermione politely replied.

Professor McGonagall sat as the train pulled out of the station.

"Its only Mr. Malfoy we are waiting on now." Professor McGonagall stated calmly.

"I'm sorry who did you say professor?" Hermione asked, hoping that she had misunderstood.

"Why Mr. Malfoy of course. I thought you knew by now." McGonagall replied.

"Um… no professor. I was unaware that I would be working so closely with Malfoy this year." Hermione replied slowly trying to keep calm.

"Not just working, living as well. The heads share a suite you know." McGonagall added with a small twinkle in her eye.

Just then Draco Malfoy opened the compartment door and stared in irritation at Hermione.

"I should have known the know-it-all would be named Head Girl." He stated sounding rather annoyed.

"Now now Mr. Malfoy…" Professor McGonagall replied sternly, "that is no way to talk to your counterpart and colleague for the school year. You two will, after all, be sharing quarters and duties."

"You said 'living together' professor… You must be mistaken." Malfoy stated in shock.

"Oh no Mr. Malfoy. I assure I am quite sure that you and Miss Granger have a shared living quarters this year." McGonagall replied smugly. "You see we, as teachers, thought that if students could see their Head Boy and Girl living together and getting along that it would bring a halt to the house rivalry. I know that both of you are up to the task of getting along for the good of the student body… or am I mistaken?"

"No Professor." Hermione immediately replied, "I'm sure that Malfoy and I can work out our differences for the good of the school."

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked cautiously.

"Whatever." He stated sulking.

"Very well then. Now as for the two of you, please make a rotation schedule for rounds and remember to pair prefects from different houses together. Also keep in mind that the prefects are in charge of the Hallows Eve ball. It needs to be planned and I need a proposal in two weeks time. Have a lovely rest of your journey and I will see you at the sorting." McGonagall said brusquely as she walked out of the room.

"Well Malfoy, considering we are stuck with each other for the year, what do you say to a truce?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"As if I'd ever do anything to help you mudblood." Malfoy smirked. "I have every intention of keeping as far away from you and your filthy self as possible. Just stay out of my way and we shouldn't have a problem." Malfoy stood and stalked out of the Heads compartment sneering at Hermione all the way.

"Well this is going to be awful." Hermione said to herself as the compartment door swung shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stalked down the hallway and paced outside of the Slytherin compartment door. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _He thought to himself. _Now I'm stuck living with bloody Granger all year and I have to work in close terms with her. She'll probably give me some sort of muggle flesh eating disease by getting too close to me. _

"Draco?" a male voice asked questioningly.

Draco whipped around and saw Blaise Zabini staring at him with a curious and amused glint in his eye.

"What are you doing mate?" Blaise asked.

"Thinking." Draco snapped. "Did you know that mudblood Granger is Head Girl this year?"

"Well duh. Who else was McGonagall going to give it to?" Blaise asked amusedly.

"I don't know who I was thinking… but now I'm stuck living in the same quarters as a filthy mudblood all year. She'll probably contaminate my things with her filth." Draco replied sounding quite irritated.

"Come on Draco. She can't be all that bad. After all she did just kick some serious ass during the final battle, and if I do say so myself, she looked rather hot doing it." Blaise said grinning widely.

"Please, by all means, take her." Draco stated. "You can have her filth all to yourself."

"Don't mind if I do." Blaise said smirking widely at Draco as he pushed past him to enter the compartment.

Draco followed him in sulking all the way. _Why did I get stuck with the stupid mudblood?_ He asked himself again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station Hermione gathered her things and went to round up the prefects; they needed to make sure the first years made it safely to the boats. Once she had rounded up all of the prefects she made them double and triple check that all of the first year students were present before setting them loose on the boats. Finally the group had managed to settle themselves into the boats and the prefects began to load themselves into the final carriage going up to the castle.

"Watch it mudblood, don't need filth like you even brushing against me." Malfoy stated as he pushed past her to get into the carriage.

"Looks like you may be in for a rude awakening this year Malfoy." She stated. "If you haven't noticed the purebloods lost the war, meaning that this is the beginning of a new era. You have a lot of learning to do about how normal people interact in social situations."

Hermione grinned to herself. _That'll teach him. _She thought to herself. The rest of the carriage ride was relatively quiet with the exception of Ron's incessant cursing every time the carriage hit a particularly large bump in the path. Finally the carriage arrived in front of the castle and the prefects headed up the stairs and into the Great Hall for supper. Ron and Hermione broke off from the rest of the group and found their seats with Harry and Ginny.

"You all will never believe what has happened." Hermione stated sounding rather annoyed.

"What?" All three asked in unison.

"The Heads will be sharing a living space this year. That means that I am stuck living in close quarters with none other than our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." She replied glumly.

"No." Harry said quietly to himself.

"Hell no!" Ron shouted, "You will not be living any where near that prejudiced git!"

"Ronald. Keep your voice down." Hermione quietly demanded, "Stop drawing attention to us."

"No Hermione! They cannot force you to live with him. That's not acceptable. He will find a way to hurt you. Who knows what kinds of injuries you could leave that place with!" Ron continued to press.

"I'm serious Ronald. Sit down. Now." Hermione sternly stated.

Ron looked at Hermione with disdain and crossed his arms. He sat quietly refusing to speak with her, so Ginny chimed in.

"Who knows Mione… He is rather attractive. Maybe something good will come of this." She said happily.

"McGonagall thinks it will help interhouse relations." Hermione replied.

"Well that makes sense then." Harry resigned. "Maybe Malfoy will come to his senses and realize that this is no longer the world of the pureblood elite."

"We can hope Harry. We can certainly hope." Hermione mumbled as she finished her dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the sorting the house prefects lead the first years to their dormitories while Professor McGonagall showed Hermione and Draco where they would be living for the course of the year. They arrived at a large tapestry a few corridors down from the library.

"Just simply step to the left of the tapestry and tap this stone three times, then state the password and the doorway will appear. Your password is Unity." Professor McGonagall stated.

She demonstrated to them how to open their dormitory and walked them both inside. They stepped into a large, yet inviting, common room with a fireplace and a few comfortable looking couches. On the other side of the couches was a small kitchen, and to either side of the room was a staircase leading to a second level balcony. There were three doors, one on the left, one on the right, and a final door in the middle.

"Mr. Malfoy, your lodgings are too your left, and Miss Granger to the right. In the middle is a shared lavatory. I trust that you both can handle sharing a few common spaces and not abuse the privilege of having these luxuries." McGonagall stated sternly.

"Yes. Thank you professor. This is lovely." Granger said being the ever-present know-it-all mudblood that she was.

"Thank you professor. Have a wonderful rest of your evening." Draco stated not about to be out shone by mudblood filth like Granger.

"Good night. See you both tomorrow in classes." McGonagall said leaving the two to their own devices.

"Good night Malfoy." Granger said curtly as she walked up the stairs towards her lodging.

Draco stood silent and watched her walk away. Then he made his way up to his own room. Walking in he found the room to be rather pleasant. It was done up in his house colors, the walls were painted silver with the wall behind his bed being Slytherin green. His furniature was all black with silver accents. There was a large bed, desk, dresser and closet present with all of his things put away. _It's great to be Head Boy. Now if only Granger didn't live here as well._ Draco sat on his bed for a bit then stood to get paper. Now that he was at school he needed to contact his father.

_Father,_

_I am at school and in pursuit of the girl you told me about after my change this summer. I know I need to be looking for my mate. After all, that's what Veelas do. However I haven't so much as felt a presence, emotion or thought since I've arrived. Is it possible she is not here? _

_Draco_

Draco thought about his predicament as he sent the letter off with his owl Artemis. Over the summer on his 17th birthday he had learned of his veela heritage. His mother and father both had veela genes, but they never went through the transformation or held the traits. Draco, having two parents that had the veela trait, was to go through the change on his 17th birthday. It had been a painful few hours but he had made it through. Now the most crucial thing to do was find his mate. After his birthday his parents had paraded him around to every known pureblood family looking for the girl that he was destined for. However their attempts were futile as no girl turned up to be his match. This left Draco in a rather odd situation. Once a veela has transformed they have one year to find their mate and gain their acceptance. If he fails to do this he will die of a broken heart. Draco was brainstorming possible mates that he needed to make contact with when he heard a tapping on his window. He retrieved the letter and gave Artemis a treat. She flew from the window and Draco unrolled the letter.

_Son,_

_It is still possible that your mate is at Hogwarts. I did a bit of reading and came across a statement that may be of use: _

"_A veela will not sense his mate until the mate is 17 years of age, when their magic unleashes to its full capacity."_

_Maybe your mate just has yet to turn 17. Keep a look out._

_Father_

"Well that's useful." Draco mumbled, "How am I supposed to find her now?" Just then the clock struck midnight and he felt a burning sensation rip through his body. When he awoke he was laying on the floor with only one thought in mind. _I can feel her. She's here._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers!

I meant to post an Author's Note at the beginning of Chapter 1, but forgot when I posted it. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying the story. This is a concept that I've been toying with for a while and I am happy that I have finally found the time to start bringing it to life. With that being said please be aware that I am currently a student and my schoolwork comes first. However, I will post chapters as soon as I have them done. I am currently aiming for one a week, after I get the first few chapters up, but if I get more done I promise to post them. Also please favorite, follow, and review. All of these things allow me to see that people are enjoying my work and make me want to write more. Plus I love to hear what all of you have to say about my writing. I am constantly looking to improve and want to make the best story possible. With that being said please be kind if you decide to critique my writing. I want to improve, but I do not wish to have my writing bashed. Constructive criticisms, predictions, and opinions are encouraged. With that being said here is chapter 2!

3

Anna

Chapter 2

_I can feel her. She's here._ Draco leapt from the floor, still feeling the tingle from whatever sensation it was that struck him. He could sense her aura near by and felt the need to follow it. _Today must be her 17__th__ birthday. _He walked through his bedroom door and immediately knew he was going in the right direction. She was so close he could palpably feel her aura in the room. By the time he reached the common area his awareness was so heightened that he couldn't decipher which direction the pull was coming from.

"Draco?" He heard from the most angelic voice ask.

Draco turned around to find not the angel he imagined but know-it-all mudblood Granger.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Well… you wandered down here rather dazed looking…" the angelic voice stumbled over her sentence. _Why is my mate's voice coming from Granger? Maybe her mudblood filth overtook her body._ He smirked to himself at the thought.

"I'm looking for something, but that's really none of your business is it mudblood?" Draco drawled.

Next thing he knew he felt stabs of pain as if someone were punching him in the abdomen. Draco's eyes began to tear up and he felt anger… and hurt? Why was he feeling hurt all he did was insult the stupid mudblood. He looked up and stared at Granger, her eyes welling up with tears.

"No." He said stumbling backwards as the realization hit him. Granger was his mate. Annoying, know-it-all, mudblood granger of all people was his mate. "This can't be happening." He sputtered.

"What?" she asked looking confused and hurt at the same time.

"Nothing… I … uh…" he mumbled out as he darted back up the staircase to his room. _I need to tell father. Now._ Draco thought as he composed his second letter to his father that night.

_Father,_

_It would appear the statement about mates needing to be 17 years of age is accurate. At the stroke of midnight I felt a sensation rush through me. It was as if my entire body had been engulfed in flames. It reminded me of the transformation process only much quicker. This lasted thirty seconds at best. However when it was over, I knew she was there. I could feel her father. I knew she was near. Therefore I did the only logical thing I could think of and followed her aura. However all that did was lead me directly to the mudblood, know-it-all Granger. But when she spoke it wasn't Granger at all. It was the voice of an angel. My angel. That's when it hit me… Granger is my mate. I just know it. When I reached the common room her aura was so palpable that I didn't know which direction to turn and she was the only one in the nearby vicinity. What do I do father? This can't be happening._

_Draco_

For the second time that night Draco called for Artemis and sent his letter off with her into the night sky. As he watched her fly away the pacing began. He began to run through every possible option that could explain away what happened tonight with Granger. Though however hard he tried he couldn't think of a reason. _It's Granger. I know it's Granger. Now what do I do about it? She hates me and I hate her… well I think I do… maybe. I need to woo her. Win her over a bit. Maybe I can agree to that truce she proposed earlier. She'll probably think I've gone mental… but I suppose I have. _Draco continued to process his options as he waited for his father's reply. He liked himself too much to just let her go and die instead. Therefore his only option was to win her over. He needed to think of something good, and it needed to be fast, as his yearlong clock had started ticking. Who knows how long it could take for him to win Granger over. He needed that whole year incase anything went wrong.

Draco was beginning to get impatient. "Where is father's reply?" he asked himself as he waited. Soon an hour had passed and he was no closer to figuring out the situation on his own and his father had yet to reply. Not knowing what else to do, Draco laid down in his bed and fell into a fitful nights slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione watched Draco run up the stairs. _Good. He deserves to feel ashamed for that. Why he insists on calling me by that atrocious, rude, and prejudiced name I will never understand. I thought that phase of the world was over… UGH! He is such an inconsiderate jerk! _

"Moron." Hermione mumbled under her breath as she finished making her tea.

She quickly dabbed her eyes with a napkin to try and brush off the unshed tears. Why she continually let his words hurt her this way she would never understand. As she finished making her tea she could hear Draco mumbling to himself.

"Mental that one." She stated and continued back up to her room.

Her lodging looked similar to Draco's except her walls were painted gold with a red accent wall behind her bed. All of her furniture was a rich deep brown wood with gold knobs. She also had a large bed, desk, dresser, and closet. However she also had a tall bookcase, which she had already filled with books. Her bedding was a beautiful gold with red accents making the whole room look like something that would belong to a princess. Hermione wandered over to her bed and placed her mug on the bedside table. She also began to pace a bit. _Malfoy was acting rather odd. The way he floated down the stairs like that as if he were being tugged by invisible rope. He didn't seem to have a clue where he was going, then to just stop like that and turn around looking like the happiest person on the planet? What was up with that? He never smiles… yet there he was grinning like an idiot. I wonder what possessed him. _

Hermione continued to pace and was trying to keep her mind off of anything related to Draco Malfoy. Suddenly she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Something didn't seem right.

"What?" She asked herself.

Hermione's hair was kind of shimmering and it looked like it was darker than usual.

"I must be exhausted." She muttered to herself as she slipped into bed. "Nox." She whispered and she soon fell into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Draco awoke to a pecking on his window and he groggily looked out and saw Artemis fluttering tiredly. He grudgingly got up and opened the window for her while grabbing her a treat from the jar on his desk. She happily accepted the treat and allowed him to remove the letter from her leg. Once he was finished she took off for the owlry, and he quickly unrolled the parchment from his father.

_Draco,_

_I can't say that I am thrilled at who destiny has chosen for you. However I have done a lot of reading on veelas so that I would be able to assist you when this day arrived. From what you have said it would seem that the Granger girl is indeed your mate. You must win her over Draco, as this girl's acceptance is now your only chance for survival. Try playing nice. Just see where it gets you. Females are typically easier swayed than you might originally think. All they want is a little attention and romance, both of which you will be instinctually driven to give her. A word of caution Draco … be careful around her. You will find that you may lose control of your actions around her. The last thing you need is to be pinning her to a wall for a snogging session she doesn't want to partake in. Take care of yourself son. You can do this._

_Father_

Draco looked around the room. _How to woo Granger…_ _That is going to be a tough one _he thought to himself. He knew that after that letter he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he got up to begin his day. With that he made his way into the loo and stepped into the shower letting the warm water run down his back. _What to do… what to do… make her breakfast? No, she'll think it's poisoned or something. Flowers? No, she'll think I'm deranged._ Just as another thought was getting ready to cross into his mind he heard a knock at the door.  
"Malfoy? Are you almost done in there?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"Yeah! Sorry!" He called out and turned off the shower.

Draco stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself while padding over to the door.  
"Sorry about that Granger…" He said trailing off as he opened the door.

"What Malfoy?" she asked pushing through.

The girl that came through the door didn't look quite like the Granger he remembered from the last seven years. She was different, a bit shorter, longer and deeper brown hair. Her curls had also softened a lot; they were more like relaxed curls as opposed to the tighter frizzy ones he was used to seeing on her. Her facial structure was more refined; her eyes were the same color but they looked larger and her cheekbones were more prominent. This girl's body was also slightly different… she was a little larger in the chest area and smaller in the waist. Her skin color had even darkened to a light olive. Over all, this girl was not the Hermione Granger he knew, but she was someone completely different.

"I would take a quick peek in the mirror if I were you." He said calmly.

He watched as Hermione stepped in front of the mirror and gasped.

"This is not me... Who am I and what was done with my face!?" She shrieked.

Then she turned her eyes directly towards me.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily.

"I did nothing. I was actually going to ask what you did to yourself." He said smoothly.

"You think I did this to myself!?" She shrieked, " I have been completely happy with myself for a long time and now I wake up to find that I look like a completely different person?! What a way to kick off a birthday."

"Happy birthday Granger." He replied before walking quickly out of the bathroom and into his own room. _Well… that's one way for the day to start off_ he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This cannot be happening. What is going on? Why do I look like this? _Hermione began to panic a bit.

"I need to find McGonagall. She'll know what to do." She tried to convince herself.

Hermione quickly brushed her teeth and hurried into her room to get dressed. She wanted to get to McGonagall as quickly as possible so that this situation could be remedied before classes began. Once in her room she threw on the first clean uniform she could find and brushed past Malfoy on her way out the door. She immediately broke into a speed walk through the corridors and up to McGonagall's office. Hermione knocked twice upon arrival.

"Come in." Professor McGonagall replied from the other side of the door.

Hermione immediately opened the door and walked in, coming face to face with her head of house and newly deemed headmistress.

"Professor… I have a problem." She stated nervously.

"I'm sorry dear, but who are you?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Professor. It's Hermione. Hermione Granger. I don't know what happened. I woke up this morning and looked this way; quite frankly it's not the best birthday morning I've ever had." She replied quickly sounding rather panicked.

"Hermione?" Professor McGonagall questioned wide-eyed. "Oh my. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She may have a better idea of what's happening here than I do."

The two women walked brusquely to the Hospital wing and found Madam Pomfrey making the beds.

"Poppy." McGonagall called out as she led Hermione through the doors.

"Yes Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey replied as she turned to face them.

"It would appear something has happened to Miss Granger. Could you run some diagnostic spells for us?" McGonagall asked.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked Hermione curiously.

"Present." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh my. Please dear. Just lay here and I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey stated calmly in a business like manner. As Hermione waited for Madam Pomfrey to come back she lay wondering what was happening to her. She heard the sharp clicking of Madam Pomfrey's shoes as she rounded the corner.

"Alright dear. Just relax and I'll be done as soon as possible." Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione laid as still as possible while the tests were run. She tested for every type of spell she could think of that would have caused this reaction. Then finally nearly an hour later she heard an "Ah ha." Come from Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well it would appear that a disillusionment charm was removed early this morning from your person. It was a relatively strong and long lasting one from the looks of it. From what I can gather it was your magic being released that broke the charm." Madam Pomfrey replied calmly.

"What exactly do you mean? Are you telling me that I've been living under an appearance altering charm my entire life?" Hermione asked sounding rather hysterical.

"It would seem so dear. This is your true appearance from what I can gather. A spell was not placed on you this morning, one was removed." She soothed.

"Who am I then?" Hermione asked to herself more than to anyone else in the room.


End file.
